


Intent

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Slightly based of the episode where Sonny & Amanda get into that bar brawl and then they have a little moment but she ends up bailing. Except here we have reader who invites Sonny in.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 41





	Intent

It had been one hell of a long day already, an eight hour drive from midtown Manhattan all the way into West Virginia not helping. Benson had sent you and Sonny on the trip after he’d traced down the cat-fisher in a case you’d been working on. The girl had had hacked her way in posing as both the perp and the victim, leading the poor girl to get raped and the perp thinking that’s what she had wanted. She’d basically confessed right away, so it was at least an easy arrest, she was sent to the local station overnight before extradition back to New York. That’s how you and Sonny found yourselves at their local tavern, it wasn’t much, but the beer was ice cold and well deserved in the sticky August air.

“I sink this and you’re buyin’ next round.” You shot your partner a sly grin from across the pool table, leaning over it to line up your shot, popping your hips up to get a better angle. 

You were too distracted with the game to notice the man leering at you a few tables over, Sonny, being, well, Sonny, didn’t, frowning as he watched the guy’s eyes rake over your legs and ass. Not that he really could blame the guy, you’d changed into jean shorts to try and beat the heat and at that angle you’d have to be a priest to not appreciate the view. The cracking of the pool balls broke him out of his trance, faking out a groan when it sunk into the corner pocket. You narrowed your eyes at him, moving closer, the pool cue resting on the ground, hands folded over the tip of it, chin practically resting on your hands.

“What?”

“What’d’ya mean what?” He shot back.

“You’ve got that little 11 between your brows, face you make when you’re mad.”

“S’nothin’.” You followed his eye line over to the table of guys.

“I’m a big girl.” You joked, “Stop making that face, you’ll get wrinkles.” You teased, giving his chest a soft shove. “C’mon, your turn…and my drink’s nearly empty.” He shot you a sly grin, laughing softly at your comment, right before completely missing his shot.

“Guess I’ll get the next round.” 

“That’s what I thought.” You laughed as he made his way over to the bar, lining up your next shot while he was gone. It was right when the cue collided with the ball that a hand collided with your ass, squeezing, causing you to jump. “Oh come on!” You turned, half expecting it to be Carisi, brow cocking when you were instead greeted with the sight of one of the locals from the leering table. “You made me miss my shot.”

“Aw darlin’, couldn’t help myself.” 

“Yeah, well, you can enjoy the view all you want, but don’t handle the merchandise.” You shoo’ed him away but he didn’t budge, reaching for you instead, his hand barely came into contact with your hip as you jumped back, Sonny’s hand grabbing his shoulder roughly, pulling him away.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself! What the fuck?” The punk had a pint in his hand, Sonny’s sudden movement ended up with it being spilt down his front.

“Sorry.” Sonny quickly replied.

“Sorry’s not good enough!” The guy was drunk, that was for sure. He took a swing, but Sonny was faster, ducking out of the way of it, knocking the guy in the teeth faster than he could recover. You let out a cackle of a laugh at the sight, quickly jumping into action when one of the other guys from the table grabbed at Sonny from behind. It was over nearly as quickly as it began, the bartender yelling profanities with a bat in his hand, causing you and Sonny to promptly scurry from the bar in a fit of laughter over the entire situation, thankful the hotel you were at was just across the highway.

“Y’know. I don’t think I’ve been kicked out of a bar in ten years.” You laughed, the grin on your face matching Sonny’s.

“What, ya get in lotsa fights back then too?”

“No.” You smirked at him, “Got caught finger banging a girl in the bathroom.” Carisi literally stopped in his tracks, a dead pan look on his face, “What?” You shrugged, “It was college, experimented a little.” You playfully bumped his shoulder with yours, “C’mon, you’ve got to agree that that was fun.” He laughed softly, moving back in pace with you.

“It is nice to not have to act like a cop for once.”

“Exactly.” You shot him another smirk, “Well…this is me…” Stopping in front of the door you turned to face him, playful grin still evident on his cheeks, he was closer to you than you’d expected. You lingered longer than normal, key ring dangling from your hand, lips curving up in a gentle smile as you met Sonny’s eyes. 

The air shifted from playful, you felt the heat behind it the instant Sonny’s finger linked in the belt loop of your shorts, gently tugging you to him, he hesitated slightly, letting you pull away if you wanted, but you surged forward, lips meeting his with ease. You’d never imagined a kiss could be so fucking passionate, his hand slid across your cheek, cupping it gently before digging itself into your hair, the other one holding your hip, keeping you close to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, rising up on your tip toes as he deepened the kiss, trailing his tongue across your lips, begging to taste your mouth. Granting him access quickly your tongue danced around his, tasting the shitty beer from the bar, the spice of his aftershave invading your nose. Kissing Sonny was somehow more calming than a well deserved bubble bath, the feel of his body against yours, the gentle way that he held you, the quiet groan that left the back of his throat, you felt every ounce of tenseness in your body release, completely relaxed at the feel of his lips against yours. When you finally came up gasping for air you barely opened your eyes, panting hot breath against each others faces, your eyes slowly glanced up to his.

“S’pose you wanna come in?”

“Only if you want me to.” His hand remained on your face, thumb softly rubbing at your cheek. You smiled at the intimacy of the gesture, turning your head to kiss his palm.

“Oh, I definitely do.” Your playfulness returning as you shot him a smirk, quickly unlocking the door before dragging him inside. You giggled as you pulled him to you, shoes getting kicked off as he backed you into the room, lips meeting yours with more fire this time. Your hands disappeared under his Henley, nails tickling softly at the soft skin, he couldn’t help the moan when your thumbs traced around his nipples. Breathlessly you pulled away from his lips long enough to tug the fabric from his frame, practically launching yourself back at him, causing him to chuckle.

“Hey, don’t get ahead of yourself doll.” He joked, hands toying with the hem of your shirt, you shot him a look, the spark in your eye the consent he needed to pull your top off. “Jesus…” He muttered, not expecting the flimsy blue lace excuse of a bra you had on, “You always wear shit like this?”

“Do you ever stop talking?” You laughed back at him, nipping at his lip quickly, “’Sides, m’sure you’ll like what’s underneath even better.” You hands quickly undid the bra, tossing it to the floor, smirking at the way Sonny’s eyes immediately fell to your chest.

“Ya not wrong.” You giggled as he pulled you back against him for a burning kiss, lips making a messy trail down your jawline, sucking their way down your neck. You gasped when he hit your pleasure point, feeling the grin of his lips against your skin as he sucked against it, teeth grazing it, testing the waters. The way your hips rutted against his made him chuckle, sinking his teeth in a little heavier, relishing in the whimper that escaped your lips, his hands whispered their way up your ribs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You outwardly moaned as those glorious fingers cupped your tits, squeezing gently, thumbs and fingers pinching at your nipples, bringing them to peaks as you felt your thighs squeeze together for some sort of relief.

“Sonny…” You practically begged. He managed to tear his mouth away from your delectable skin, smirk on lips, glint in his eye.

“Ya?”

“Need you…” He could barely contain himself, your nearly naked form in front of him, mussed hair, pupils blown, chest heaving, hands grasping at his hips, tugging him against you as you collapsed against the bed behind you, lips meeting in a kiss of passion. His hands traced down your body, making you shiver despite your burning skin, back arching off the bed when his mouth encased one of your tits, groaning as he sucked it into his mouth. His fingers slowly undid your shorts, eyes glancing up to your face for any sign of refusal, though you had your head thrown back, eyes screwed shut as your breath panted. He let out a moan at the sight, the column of your neck fully exposed, the thought that he was making you feel this good barely touching you making him even harder.

His fingers deftly slipped into your shorts, tugging at them and the lacy thong as your hips lifted, helping him to remove them, kicking them off your body. Sonny’s lips moved over to your other nipple, nipping at it with his teeth, your hands shooting to his hair in a gasp of movement as his hand tickled its way up your inner thigh. Two fingers swiped through your folds, your hand tightening against his head in an attempt to tug him back up to your mouth, he chuckled darkly, leaving a trail of kisses up your chest as his fingers toyed with your wetness.

“Ya fuckin’ drenched sweetheart…”

“Shut up and kiss me.” You half glared, whimper escaping your lips when his fingers hit your clit, rolling and pinching it harder than you’d expected, hips shooting up off the bed. “Fuck—“ His lips hit yours, silencing your swears, hand dragging back down before a finger gently thrust into you, a gasp of breath escaping you right into his lungs. He groaned at the feeling of your wetness, the incredible feeling of your pussy around just his finger, easily he slipped a second finger in, you broke free from his lips in a wanton moan when they curled against your most sensitive spot. He buried his mouth against your neck again while his fingers continued to plunge into you, your hips meeting his hand in increasingly faster thrusts, his thumb hit your clit and you nearly yelped, thighs clenching around his arm. “Please…” You begged quietly, holding his body tightly on yours. Sonny gave your shoulder a soft kiss before his teeth sunk into it, his thumb flicking harshly against your clit, fingers pressing repeatedly inside of you, your body shook beneath him, juices gushing over his arm while you whimpered into his neck. 

“Shit…” He quietly swore while he pulled his fingers from you.

“What?” You quirked a brow, hand cupping his face, smoothing out the frown lines on his face.

“I..I don’t have…”

“I’ve got an implant..M’clean…if you trust me?” You offered up, grin spreading across your cheeks as the oh so familiar dopey one splayed across his.

“Always.”

“Good. Then take off your pants.” You smirked, hands going for his belt, swiftly undoing it, beginning to tug them down, giggling as he half stumbled kicking them off. You’d expected Sonny to be a good lay, but you certainly hadn’t expected him to be that well endowed, a breathy gasp leaving your lips as you saw him fully naked for the first time. “Wow…” You murmured, he chuckled, crawling over you, lips meeting yours with a fire behind them, his thickness settling against your inner thigh. You whined as it spanked against your clit, hips shooting off the bed, hands tugging against Sonny in deep desire. He pulled away softly, sitting up on his haunches, gently pumping himself a few times before lining up with your cunt, you gave him a reassuring nod before he plunged in a swear leaving your lips as he buried himself in you.

“Holy fuck sweetheart…”He muttered, barely able to keep his eyes open at the feeling of your warmth and wetness encasing him completely. He ever so slowly pulled out to just the tip, relishing in the whimpers leaving your lips, the sight of his cock drenched in your juices, the intimacy of being able to fuck you raw. You could feel every ridge and edge drag against your walls as he pumped slowly a few times, watching his cock disappear into you, groaning at the sight. He collapsed against you, lips meeting the side of your neck, sucking into it, teeth scraping at your skin while he fucked you with ease. You wrapped your legs around him, tugging him closer to you, urging him to go faster, harder, your hips meeting his with ferocity. 

“Fuck—Sonny—“ You swore into the room, his body dragging across your clit while his cock dragged across your g-spot, he could feel your walls fluttering, pulsing against him. Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer his hand reached between you, fingers rolling your clit between them, the little whines leaving your lips making his cock twitch within you, the look of you completely blissed out against the bed edging him on even more. The feeling of your walls constricting against him, the wave of wetness meeting his hips was too much, he couldn’t take it, the way you nearly shrieked, limbs tightening and vibrating around his body when you came, it was only a couple of more thrusts before you moaned over the feeling of him spilling inside of you. His body dropped against you, panting into your shoulder in an attempt to regain his breath, bodies covered in a sheen of sparkling sweat. He felt your hand against his head, fingers softly playing with the hairs, nails calmingly scratching against the skin, he hummed in appreciation, feeling your lips hit his cheek. Gently, he moved off of you, not missing the way you whimpered at the loss of his cock buried inside of you, collapsing against the bed on his back. You rolled to your stomach, arms folding under your head, glancing over at him,

“Guess we didn’t need separate hotel rooms.” He joked out, causing you to cackle with laugher, swatting at his arm.

“No… sure didn’t.” He rolled his head to meet your eyes, happy to find a smile spread against your lips.

“C’mere.” His lanky arm tugged you to him, wrapping around you softly, burying you against his chest while you pulled up the blankets. That night, both of you slept better than you had in months, the warmth of each others bodies lulling the other into a sleep of complete peace.


End file.
